Raven's Cove
About Raven's Cove, (known to the Spanish as Cova de Cuervo) is an isle in the western Caribbean situated relatively far from most other islands frequented by those in the Caribbean Sea. The island got its name years ago due to the high population of ravens that live upon it. The cove was known for being shrouded in mystery, with a dense, eerie fog covering it for many years. It was only in more recent years that the island was hospitable for visiting once again. History El Patron In days long forgotten, the island of Raven's Cove was founded by an ambitious, young conquistador Humberto Diaz (also known as El Patron) as the secondary headquarters of his conquests during the height of Spanish imperialism, which were funded directly by the King of Spain at the time, to whom Humberto's father, a wealthy merchant, was a trusted and loyal adviser. The conquistador created a settlement on the island, which was rich in valuable ores useful in the creation of weapons, namely swords. The citizens of the island were hired to work in the mines, and Raven's Cove flourished, but working conditions in El Patron's mine were supposedly horrendous, and legends say that disgruntled workers placed "curses" upon the blades that they constructed there. However, these rumors have been recently debunked as false. A new legend recently surfaced, that El Patron stole these blades from the crew of Davy Jones on the isle of Isla Tormenta. On one fateful day, when El Patron and his crew ere making a return voyage to their home base, their ship ran aground in a small cove on the island, and collapsing rocks trapped it there forever. El Patron's crew, save for a loyal few, were led in mutiny by a short-tempered crew member known as Foulberto Smasho. Smasho and his mutineers took a significant portion of the weapons El Patron had with him on Raven's Cove, though most of his stash was on Padres, and Foulberto only managed to hold onto a plethora of throwing knives. The traitor holed himself up in an underground cave on the island, but the vengeful Patron had the cave sealed up, and is said to have placed a curse on Foulberto. Their are tales that say that Foulberto still dwells in the cave, which has become known as La Cueva de las Almas Perdidas (The Cave of Lost Souls), fueled by his hatred for Humberto Diaz. The story goes that El Patron returned to his ship with a measly three out of his vast collection of cursed blades, and the mutineers constructed a door in the mouth of the cave, cursed it with pagan idols, and sealed Patron and the loyalists of his crew in the cove with his downed ship forever, taking the rest of his stash of blades for themselves. Having no way off of the island, the remaining mutineers remained in the mines, slaughtering each other in disputes over the massively powerful weapons they had stolen from their former captain as they starved to death. It is said that, their souls tainted by the cursed blades, the mutineers were damned to roam the earth as spirits forever, trapped in El Patron's mine, still holding onto the very weapons that they fought and died for. Sometime after El Patron disappeared from their lives, the citizens of Padres del Fuego saw to it that a good portion of his weapons were moved back to Raven's Cove, though they kept quite a few of the instruments of destruction for themselves. Meanwhile, the citizens of Raven's Cove remained on their island, living in peaceful seclusion from the lawlessness of the rest of the Caribbean for many years. Destruction In the 1740s, El Patron's lost weapons began to resurface, but his cursed blades remained ever elusive. After failing to find the powerful swords on Padres del Fuego, which they sought as a means to win their various wars against piracy, the Undead forces of Jolly Roger, and the Spanish Empire, the British Empire saw to it that the East India Trading Company had massive expedition fleets prepared and sent to Raven's Cove, which had emerged as another rumored location of the cursed blades. Many of these fleets ended up at the bottom of the ocean, destroyed by the Spanish Armada, or pirates allied with the Marceline guild. Eventually, however, the EITC's attempts to reach the island were successful, their ships of the line proving to be too much for the pirates and the Spanish to hold off forever. When the Company's forces arrived on Raven's Cove, they were greeted by the Undead forces of Jolly Roger, who had come to the island to claim El Patron's cursed swords for themselves, to use as a tool in their own ambitions to conquer the Caribbean. A massive three-day battle ensued upon Raven's Cove, between the East India Trading Company Black Guard, the forces of Jolly Roger, and the inhabitants of Raven's Cove itself. By the end of the battle, every native to the island was dead, save for one man, who had managed to hide from the Undead invaders, but was unfortunately rendered completely insane. Myths and legends say that the old inhabitants of the island still walk its grounds as ghosts and phantoms. Shortly after the destruction of Raven's Cove, the legendary pirate Captain Jack Sparrow began sending pirates to the island to claim the cursed blades. Clash For The Cursed Blades On October 20th, 1750, a celebration of the defeat of the former Lord Guldan Amengual the previous day was being held off the coast of Isla de la Avarica, on a ship owned by Prince Ezequiel Clemente, the Fantasma Riendo (Laughing Phantom), was fired upon by a pirate ship. In response, ships of the Spanish Armada were launched in pursuit of the pirate vessel, which headed for Raven's Cove. Upon docking at Raven's Cove, Spanish forces searched the island for the captain of the ship, and eventually found a crazed Leonhard Bosch, tainted by the demonic influences of a cursed voodoo staff that he had come into possession of. Bosch abducted Duchess Kelly Diaz, and led the Spaniards on a chase all over the island, and even into the mines, demanding that they tell him the location of the cursed blades of El Patron, before being defeated by Duke Guillermo Ortez, and taken into Spanish custody. Later, Guillermo Ortez led an expeditionary fleet on the orders of Prince Ezequiel Clemente, to search for the supposed "cursed" blades, as the Spanish had been too preoccupied with the Paradoxian Wars to finance expeditions to their former colony to recover the weapons. Upon their arrival on the island, the forces dispersed across the island, searching for clues and finding pieces of the journal of Leonhard Bosch in an attempt to uncover the location of the weapons they sought. It turned out that Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker and a small portion of his crew were already on the island, and they took Viscountess Cassady Aveiredes and Duchess Kelly Stormeagle captive, escaping with the two Spanish noblewomen into the swamps of the Spanish colony of Cuba, and then to the pirate haven of Tortuga Reclamation COMING SOON! Category:Location Category:Island